


Yuuzaidesu

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Por qué piensas que pase algo?”“Porque normalmente no te callas un segundo, y desde que nos hemos despertados no has dicho una palabra. Y no eres para nada bueno a mentir.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Yuuzaidesu

**Yuuzaidesu**

**(Culpable)**

Esa mañana, Yuya se había despertado con una particular gana de hacer algo.

Tenían el día libre, y tan Yabu como Hikaru estaban aún durmiendo; ocurría de vez en cuando, durante esas ocasiones, de ocuparse de sus quehaceres atrasados, sabiendo que ninguno de los otros dos iba a hacerlo – quizás Yabu si obligado, Hikaru sólo bajo amenaza.

Por eso se había levantado, había desayunado rápidamente, y había empezado a ordenar.

Había arreglado la cocina y el salón, pasando por alto la habitación para no arriesgar de despertar los dos chicos.

Había echado una mirada rápida al reloj: estaban las diez menos cuarto, y no tenía gana de sentarse, no sabía que hacer esperando que se levantaran.

Echó un vistazo al almacén con una sonrisa.

Eso iba a ocuparlo por un poco de tiempo.

~ 

Yuya estaba nervioso.

Era una sensación extraña por él, normalmente relajado.

Pero esa vez sabía de haber hecho un error grave.

Cuando había emergido por el almacén, había encontrado a Kota y Hikaru sentados a la mesa de la cocina, desayunando.

Se había acercado furtivo, sentándose a lado del mayor sin llamar la atención.

“Buenos días, Yuya.” le dijo Kota, mientras Hikaru sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano, con aire somnoliento.

“Buenos días.” respondió, tratando de mantenerse calmo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos; cuando terminaron el desayuno, Yaotome levantó la mirada.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuya?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Takaki lo miró, mordiéndose un labio.

“¿Por qué piensas que pase algo?” preguntó, fingiéndose indiferente.

El menor frunció el ceño, desplazando la sienta lo bastante para serle más cerca.

“Porque normalmente no te callas un segundo, y desde que nos hemos despertados no has dicho una palabra. Y no eres para nada bueno a mentir.” explicó, mientras Yabu levantaba los ojos también, curioso.

Yuya siguió mirando a Hikaru por unos momentos, antes de levantarse bruscamente por la mesa y correr hacia el almacén.

Yaotome miró el sitio donde un segundo antes estaba el chico, luego hizo como para seguirlo cuando lo vio volver en cocina.

No entró; se quedó en el umbral, manos detrás la espalda, claramente escondiendo algo.

“Hikka...” murmuró con aire desolado. “Lo siento, de verdad. No quería, yo... ha sido un incidente.” le dijo, lamentoso.

El menor lo miró, confundido, tomando pasitos hacia él.

“Yuya... ¿Qué has hecho?” le preguntó, cuidado.

Takaki tomó un paso en adelante; a su espalda, se veía una silueta borrosa, que se fue clara sólo cuando el chico extendió las manos enfrente a sí, revelando lo que estaba tratando de esconder.

Hikaru aguantó la respiración.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos momentos, en un silencio casi irreal.

Luego Yuya vio a su novio sonrojarse, y la tomó como una pésima señal.

Instintivamente retrocedió, poniendo una atención absolutamente no necesaria a la caña de pescar rota en sus manos.

“Takaki.” siseó el rubio. El mayor no lo dejó hablar, comenzando rápido a justificarse.

“Perdone, Hikaru. Sólo quería arreglar el almacén, en ese momento me ha parecido una buena idea. Lo siento, de verdad, ¡no quería hacerlo!” dijo, tan rápido que los otros dos podían apenas entender lo que estaba diciendo.

“Takaki, esa es la primera caña de pescar que me he comprado. Ha costado casi veinte mil yenes, y me encanta.” explicó el menor, en voz que parecía ser demasiado calma. “Me explicas, ¿cómo _demonio_ la ha reducida de esa manera?” añadió luego, el tono sensiblemente más alterado.

Yuya bajó los ojos, avergonzado y desolado también.

“Bien, estaba tratando de arreglar todas las cosas apiladas en el almacén y... no soy seguro de lo que ha ocurrido, pero tengo que haber dado un paso en falsos y... he caído encima a esa.” murmuró, en voz apenas oíble.

Hikaru se puso las manos en la cara, rozándola hasta casi hacerse daño.

“¿Por qué tienes que ser tan torpe?” se lamentó, retorico.

Takaki estaba a punto de disculparse otra vez, cuando fue distraído por un ruido sufocado.

Ambos se giraron contemporáneamente hacia la mesa, para ver a Yabu que llevaba una mano a la boca, tratando de mascarar el sonido de una risa.

Trató de poner un aire lo más serio posible, pero fue enteramente inútil.

Yaotome lo miró fijo, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Lo encuentras gracioso?” preguntó, frío. Kota apretó los labios, tratando de dejar de reír; sacudió la cabeza, aun fuera obvio que estuviera mintiendo.

Yuya se puso a lado de Hikaru, inclinando la cabeza.

“No hay nada divertido, Ko-chan.” remarcó, de acuerdo con su novio. Yabu dejó improvisamente de reír, levantándose por la mesa e indicándole, acusatorio.

“¡Oye! Tú no tendrías que hablar, ¡eres tú que has roto la caña!” se lamentó.

Takaki se giró del otro lado, con aire condescendiente.

“Al menos lo siento.” contestó.

Yabu se encogió de hombros, mirándolos con aire que esperaba pareciera arrepentido.

“Perdone, no quería reír de esta tragedia.” les dijo, sin esforzarse de esconder el sarcasmo. “Sólo es que sois graciosos cuando discutís.” explicó.

Sin embargo, por las miradas que ambos le echaron, fue seguro que no fuera lo correcto de decir.

Para nada.

~

Yabu caminaba, los ojos fijos en la acera.

Shibuya estaba demasiado abarrotado y ruidoso en sábado por la tarde.

Dai-chan, a su lado, parecía más relajado.

“Déjame ver si entiendo.” dijo, echándole una mirada curiosa. “Yuya ha roto la caña de pescar de Hikaru, ¿correcto?” preguntó.

El mayor asintió.

“Y tú estabas durmiendo, pues no tienes nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?” siguió.

Otra confirma.

“Pues, me expliques porque tienes que comprársela tú, ¿si la ha rota él?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con aire confundido.

Yabu se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con aire triste.

“Porque nunca me callo.” dijo, resignado.

Arioka rio bajo, siguiendo caminando a su lado hasta que no alcanzaron la tienda de artículos para la pesca que estaban buscando.

Aun Yabu fuera enojado por el giro tomado por los acontecimientos de esa mañana, pensando en Yuya y Hikaru no puso evitar de sonreír.

Si ser metido en medio cuando no estaba su culpa era el precio de pagar para estar junto a ellos, pues iba a pagarlo con mucho gusto.


End file.
